Random OneShots and Drabbles
by Ilpo-daughter
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles, whatever comes to mind, some may be slightly crack, some may not. It depends. Will take requests, within reason.


Author's Note: Ok, this is going to be a series of one-shots and drabbles. If anybody has an idea for me, please feel free to leave it in a review or PM and I'll try my best with it. Otherwise I'll just use whatever ideas come to me, whenever they come.

Having said that, this one was inspired by a song on my DDR game, and the image of Misa singing it while Light is sobbing in a corner. This one also contains SPOILERS, namely for the 7th manga and L's name, so if you don't want to know about these things, you have been forewarned. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Every year on November 5th, Misa held a party. It was a very private party, always with just three people in attendance. Well, if a shinigami can be counted as a person. She had the first of these parties one year after L's death; "to celebrate the day the only obstacle to Kira's reign of justice was removed! Won't that be fun, Raaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiito-kuuuuuuuuun?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want, Misa," Light had muttered distractedly, in the middle of work. It was, after all, very difficult to concentrate on Misa's ramblings when he was trying to make it seem like he was trying to catch Kira without actually doing anything, while simultaneously carrying out judgements on criminals and creating his new world, without getting caught. Poor Light almost never had any time to himself, let alone to give enough attention to the model to placate her. Somehow, Misa always managed to ask for this party when Light was sufficiently distracted, which led to another party, and another, until it became a habit.

"Ooooooh, yay, thanks, Raito-kun!" Misa had scampered off to buy whatever she thought was necessary to hold this party. When she began this tradition, many fans of Amane Misa wondered what she did on this night, and whom she was with, due to her disappearance every year on this day. Everyone at the task force thought Misa and Light, as the two closest to the eccentric detective, held some sort of commemoration for L and Watari.

However, each year, Light would smirk, mark the day by giving the task force a free day, supposedly to remember the two who gave their lives to catch Kira had failed, and write names in the Death Note for as many hours as years L had been dead. This year, the sugar-addict had been dead for five years, so Light set aside five hours to writing criminals' names, locked in his room alone. Despite the blonde's attempts to assist him, as the first Kira, Light insisted this task be his alone.

Misa used this time to decorate and prepare for the party, while Ryuk gorged himself on apples and apple cider, chuckling to himself randomly for whatever reason.

When Light emerged from behind his locked door, his faithful follower had their supper waiting for them, a feast she always insisted on cooking herself, which, surprisingly, always turned out well.

After their meal, during which Ryuk would continue to stuff himself with all sorts of apple products the model bought for him, Misa would sing and try to (unsuccessfully) get Light to join in, but, due to the copious amounts of alcohol she would drink, her singing progressively deteriorated and her efforts ceased. And every year, Misa's song choice was always the same, Sarina Paris's "Look At Us."

During this headache, Light always reflected upon the events that led up to his reign as the God of the new world that was developing. This involved sitting as far from the drunken wannabe-singer as he could without seeming like he didn't want to be in the same room. Once Misa was sufficiently drunk, this year Light did something he never had before. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a tiny scrap torn from the Death Note's pages. On it was written a name in inelegant letters.

L Lawliet.

It had been this piece of paper that had done more than Light ever had- it had killed the top three greatest detectives in the world, and for that, he held it in respect.

"_Look at us, baby, loooooooooooooooook at us noooooooow,"_ Misa warbled off-tune, sloshing wine onto Ryuk, getting some in his cider.

"Oi, Raito, what are you doing? Shouldn't you do something about her soon? She ruined my cider!" the shinigami complained, but Light was too lost in his thoughts to pay any attention, so Ryuk buried himself in a pile of apples so he could eat himself back out.

'_Look at us now,' indeed,_ Light thought, staring at the slip of paper in his fingers. _Misa's getting drunk as usual, and here I am, still not globally accepted as God yet, watching her! I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but it shouldn't be this hard! How many people do I have to kill before they realize what I'm doing is right, is good?_ He glanced down at the small slip and gently rubbed his thumb over the name. Inadvertently, Light began thinking of the days when L was alive, when he was called Ryuzaki. He actually had enjoyed their tennis matches, and he still had yet to have as intellectually stimulating a conversation as the two had had many times throughout their handcuffing. _And to think his name was actually L. Who names their child with just a letter?! It's so… weird. Just like he was. So, I guess the name suited him… _Light grabbed a bottle of whatever alcohol Misa had bought and attempted to drown his first-ever feelings of guilt in it.

Once Ryuk had eaten through his large pile of apples enough to see the corner, he observed Light curled up in it, arms over head, seemingly sobbing. Misa had finally passed out on the couch, but the music still kept blaring the same song over and over. As he floated closer to the boy, he saw a huge, empty tequila bottle on the floor next to the young would-be God, a small slip of paper entwined between his fingers, and heard him choking out one phrase, like a mantra or something.

"…Lawliet… I'm sorry, L Lawliet… I'm sorry…"


End file.
